


Bread 2: Revenge of the Bread

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Bread [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butter as lube, Crack, Dirty Talk, Loki’s tricks backfiring on him, M/M, blame twitter, bread fucking, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: A few days later, he walked into the kitchen to find a bread cock and balls waiting on the counter.Loki feigned innocence. “A bread cock? The ghost of your butt-loaf must be haunting you; it’s the only explanation. You’ll have to find some way to satisfy it.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Bread [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869520
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Bread 2: Revenge of the Bread

When Thor woke up, there was a little, roughly made doll on his bedside table.

He groggily reached over, and picked it up. It was... bread?

It was anatomically accurate, is what it was. And, apparently, excited to see him.

He heard rustling behind him. Loki waking up. Loki tried to hide a snort.

“Very funny.” Thor said, flopping onto his back, and turning to glare at his brother. “Hilarious.”

In the face of Loki’s snickering, Thor pointedly bit the head off the breadman.

\- - -

A few days later, he walked into the kitchen to find a bread cock and balls waiting on the counter.

Loki feigned innocence. “A bread cock? The ghost of your butt-loaf must be haunting you; it’s the only explanation. You’ll have to find some way to satisfy it.”

“It was your idea!” Thor growled.

But he couldn’t bring himself to argue the point. He was NOT going to discuss which of them CLEARLY was to blame for his cock ending up inside a fresh loaf of bread last week!

\- - -

A few days later, he opened a packed lunch, and closed it again quickly, before anyone could see. Wow. Loki’s bread sculpting skills were getting impressive.

He glanced around, then opened the lunch again, cautiously.

No, he hadn’t made a mistake. It wasn’t an innocent breadstick, or an actual dildo. It was a beautiful detailed, lovingly rendered bread cock.

He broke off carefully anonymous pieces, and ate them one by one.

\- - -

When he got home, he tracked down his trickster brother, hiding in the library, and hauled him out of his chair.

“Enough! What do you want from this?”

Loki put an innocent hand over his chest. “Me? Whatever are you-“

Thor shoved him hard against the nearest wall, and pinned him to it.

“Oh, brother.” Loki was breathing hard, flushed. And looking far too pleased with his situation.

He looked gorgeous like that. Thor gave him a shake.

That just made Loki moan, and his lips fell sensuously open. “Oh...”

“Loki!” Thor growled. Pretty as he was, Thor could not keep being stalked by bread dicks for the rest of his life!

Loki took a deep breath, eyes fixed on Thor and dancing with excitement. “Is this about the bread again? I told you, you’re being haunted.” His lips twitched, a not-quite-hidden smirk. “You’ll have to appease it.”

Thor let his frustration unspool with a breath, but didn’t release his hold on his slippery brother. Fine. He could play Loki’s game, if that would satisfy him. “And, since you seem so informed about this, how would I go about doing that?”

Loki’s eyes flashed wide and innocent, but even he couldn’t hide his amusement long. “You fucked the poor thing to bits, Thor. You’ll have to let it have its turn doing the fucking.”

Thor stared at him.

Loki smirked.

Thor narrowed his eyes, and tightened his fist in his brother’s shirt.

Loki didn’t blink.

“Fine.” He hauled Loki away from the wall, and toward the bedroom. “It can have your ass.”

Loki sputtered, and started wriggling in his hold. “What? Oh no, I’m not the one who angered the bread ghost!”

“Oh yes you did. I can sense its message quite clearly now. It was your idea. Breadghost wants your ass.”

“That is... absolutely not what the spirits are saying!”

He was utterly unsurprised to find another beautifully rendered bread cock lying on their bed. He was not even much surprised by the plate of butter, left to soften in the sun on his bedside table. “Look at that, brother! The ghost must be pleased with our plan to satisfy it!”

Loki squeaked as he was pushed onto the bed, almost landing face first on the bread cock.

He twisted his head around to pout over his shoulder at Thor. But he also arched his back and hips in distinct invitation. “You really think the spirits want me, brother?”

Seeing him there, bratty and challenging and begging to be taken in hand, Thor had to rub the growing bulge of his cock through his pants before he could answer. “Oh, I guarantee it.” No one could not want Loki, when he looked like that. “Now strip, little trouble maker.”

He did, casting Thor sensual looks. Thor stayed clothed.

Finally, Loki stretched himself out, on his back. “What now, brother?”

Now Thor had to not get distracted. If he forgot about the game, he was sure there would be consequences. Loki had to be satisfied.

He crawled over Loki, careful not to crush the bread dick. He hovered over him, heavy and solid and only barely brushing against him.

Loki moaned, tinged with real desperation. “Oh fuck, Thor, you’re still dressed.”

Oh yes. Loki was naked, bare and exposed and vulnerable. And Thor was dressed in heavy, sturdy, outdoors clothes, completely protected. Loki shivered each time a bit of it brushed against him. His legs crept open, as if he wasn’t even aware he was doing it.

“Thor...”

Thor grinned. This was better revenge then he had planned. He knew Loki would be wild to be held down and ravaged, now. Well, perhaps if he was very good, he could be. After he appeased the “spirits”.

“Of course, brother. I’m not fucking you, remember?”

Loki’s breath caught. “Ah. But...”

Thor sat up, took the little butter plate from the table, and calmly set it on Loki’s belly. It hitched and jumped as the flesh beneath it did. “Don’t worry, I’ll prepare you. I’m a gentleman, remember?”

Then before Loki could answer, he matter-of-factly spread Loki’s legs over his own folded ones, hiked his hips up a bit, and reached between them to spread his cheeks.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Loki said the words softly, an amazed breath.

Then Thor smeared his fingers through the softened butter, collecting it, and slid two fingers straight into Loki’s lovely hole.

“Oh FUCK.”

“Okay?” Thor moved his fingers slowly, steadily, stroking his soft insides. He always loved how Loki felt inside.

Loki nodded. “Oh yes. Please.”

He took his time. He loved doing this. Loved feeling his tricky, troublesome, so clever brother, dancing and twisting on his fingers. Loved the sounds he could draw from him. The way he flushed and gasped and begged, while Thor stayed in control.

When Loki was a moaning, flushed, desperate mess, he decided he’d had enough. He picked up the bread dildo. It felt thick and firm, solidly crusty. Sturdy enough, at least, to breach Loki’s thoroughly prepared ass. “Are you ready?”

Loki groaned, and tilted his head back. “You bastard.”

Just for that, Thor decided to tease him more. “Do you want it, brother? The spirits will only go where they’re invited. You have to ask for it.”

Loki’s hiss sounded murderous. But also desperate. “Bastard... yes! Yes, please!”

“Be more specific.”

“Please, breadghost, please fuck me, and accept my ass as trade for your earlier demise!”

Thor laughed. Then careful pushed the bread dildo into him.

Loki groaned, and managed to control himself until it was as deep as it was going to go. Thor managed one shallow thrust.

But of course, as soon as Loki gasped and clenched down on it, its structural integrity was... well, toast.

To make up for the lack of useful thrust, or really anything besides a nicely stuffed feeling, Thor quickly turned his attention to Loki’s cock. And covered him with his heavy, clothed body, this time making no effort to keep his weight off him.

“Oh you beautiful mess.” He said, breathing the words possessively into Loki’s ear, as he mercilessly worked his cock. “Look at you. A gorgeous little slut for a bread ghost. Do you like that, brother? Do you like being stuffed full?”

“Yes!” Loki’s voice was high, urgent, his hips thrusting into Thor’s hand. “Yes, yes, please! Yes, please!”

He wasn’t at all sure if Loki was following what he’d just agreed with, but it would be fun to tease him about later. “You like having that bread cock stuffing your ass?”

“Yes! Please, Thor, please!” His hands were scrabbling against Thor’s shoulders. So Thor helpfully pinned them. Loki wailed and writhed. “Brother please!”

He knew Loki. He knew exactly how to move his fingers, exactly how much pressure was needed. Exactly how to finish him off.

Loki shrieked as he came. Never one for subtlety.

Thor kissed his chin. His neck. His collarbone. Soothed and teased his cock, dragging every bit of orgasm out of him that he could, as he came down from it. Loki’s breath hitched and heaved.

“What do you think? Think that’ll satisfy the breadghost?”

Loki laughed, and made a weak attempt to knee him in the side, before gasping at what that movement did to his still-stuffed ass. “Ha. For now, maybe.”

Thor chuckled, and nipped his brother’s neck, drawing another gasp.

“You know,” He slowly worked his lips along, feeling his brother’s slowing pulse. “I’m supposed to be the baker of the family. But I think yours is the most innovative stuffing recipe I’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I just want to write some good, wholesome shapeshifting monsterfuckery. Maybe finish that bulge kink wip. Write a decent sex scene for Found Worthy. But what is my sex drive allowing me to write? Crack that for some reason turns into this, at 4 am!
> 
> I...
> 
> I don’t know. *headdesk*
> 
> ———
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I’m on Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and occasionally on Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)


End file.
